


Ryoken's Worst Nightmare

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Nightmare, Other, Worst Fear, Worst nightmare, YGOctober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: Ryoken Kogami had a nightmare of losing his father, right through his hands. It is the worst nightmare he would ever had.Takes place before episode 30.For YGOtorber  2018





	Ryoken's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so today is YGOtober 2018, and I thought I might do some since it is Halloween. I’ll be doing Dreams/Nightmares and I’ll be writing the fanfic for Ryoken Kogami from VRAINS. Let’s just say he’ll have a nightmare and it will occur probably before episode 30 came. Probably before the Tower of Hanoi.

 

_Revolver is standing in some kind of black nothingness. He has no idea where he is or where is._

 

_He then sees something, or someone, far in front of him. It was his father. Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami._

 

_“Father?”_

 

_His father didn’t seem to hear him. Maybe because he was kind of far away from where he is standing._

 

_Suddenly, Dr. Kogami started to walk away from his son. Revolver is shocked by this and he started to run after him._

 

_“Father! Wait!”_

 

_He suddenly trips to the ground, causing him to break his mask that is on his face whenever he is in Link VRAINS. His face is like his real life self, but with yellow eyes, not blue, and they aren’t blank at all._

 

_He manages to get up and continues to go after his father, who is now walking away from him even farther._

 

**_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_ **

 

_He hears a heart monitor slowing down as his father is moving away very farther. He doesn’t want to lose his father. Not now! Not ever!_

 

_He is the only family he has now! He doesn’t want to lose him._

 

**_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_ **

 

_Revolver ran as fast as he could as he keeps hearing the heart monitor getting more slower than ever._

 

_He manage to reach his father and was about to grab him or hug him, but suddenly Dr. Kogami vanishes into thin air._

 

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_ **

 

_Revolver hears the heart monitor flatline, just like that… His father is gone… His worst fears have come true…_

 

_Tears started to come out of Revolver’s eyes, then he began to cry out in pain, of his father’s death…_

 

_“FATHER!!!!”_

 

Ryoken wakes up fro his sleep, breathing heavily and sweating a lot. It was just nightmare. Just a nightmare.

 

He gets out of bed and heads to the room where his father is still in the coma, where his conscience is still in Link VRAINS.

 

He looks at the heart monitor. His heart is still going. Ryoken sighs in relief. He places his hand on his father’s limb hand.

 

He knew that when he activates the Tower of Hanoi tomorrow, it will destroy Link VRAINS for good and it will kill everybody in Link VRAINS, but it will also kill his father’s conscience, making him flatline in real life as well.

 

He fears that he will lose his father when the Tower of Hanoi activates, but he forgets that he also will die in Link VRAINS as well, so at least he will be with him.

 

So, nothing bad will happen to his father…

 

Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I’m starting to regret writing this. Because we all know what will happen to Dr. Kogami in episode 42 of VRAINS, so basically his nightmare will come true. Basically it’s ever kid’s worst nightmare, losing the parent who ever loved. I hope I don’t get to feel the same thing like Ryoken when either my mom or my dad suddenly die trying to protect me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please comment what you all think about it.


End file.
